


Othello

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Light and dark come in so many, oh so many different ways.





	Othello

**Author's Note:**

> I've been putting out so much stuff lately, and I'm not sure whether to be proud of myself or frustrated that I can't listen to music anymore for fear of being attacked by another plot bunny! 
> 
> Seriously though, I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Inspo song is I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab For Cutie!  
> (https://youtu.be/zYTEb7fVdzw)

Light comes in so many, oh so many ways.

 

 The sun, how it warms our tired faces and aching bodies. Looking down upon us as we sit and laugh, ignoring the world around us. But the sun? The sun can burn, can blind, can kill.

 

 The moon, it lights our path and makes us glow in its soft, pale moonlight. You love her, the moon. What you don’t know is that she loves you right back, showing it by getting brighter whenever you look up at her. But the moon? With each passing day, she disappears, leaving us in darkness, wretched darkness _(but we won’t talk about that, no, not now)._

 

The stars, not bright enough to entirely pierce the darkness, but enough to create all those pinpoints in the sky. Scattered, yes dear, they are scattered across the night sky. But the stars? They light up your face in an entirely different way as you beg for the stories behind them all, the constellations, their creation.

 

 You, how you light up the world. Your smile, eyes, face, _you_. You are the light itself, for without you, it all would grow dark. In the beginning, when my father created it all, there was nothing, nothing at all. They say that his creations from then on brought the land we call home life, but nothing has brought us more life than you have. But you? You have seen too much, felt too much of the wrong things. You have lost too much, had too many taken from you. Despite it all, your light only strengthens, never tainted by the blackness that is the evil in our world.

 

 Darkness comes in so many, oh so many different ways.

 

 The sky, on nights where the moon has hidden herself and the stars have gone with her, the nights where you cannot see more than an inch before you. But those nights? Those are the nights where I’ll lead you through the streets, the dirt paths to places for us to hide ourselves like the moon. Those are the nights where we hold each other ‘til the sun rises, ‘til a new day begins.

 

 Sleep, when dreams refuse to grace your mind with their presence. Whether that’s a privilege or a punishment, we may never know. Blackness is all you see, and it’s not sure if that’s comforting or terrifying. But sleep? Sleep can be interrupted with a kiss placed on your forehead, a chaste kiss gifted unto your lips to bring you back to the land of the living.

 

 Death, your vision fading as everything goes dark. But death? Death has been kind to you. Death has made exceptions.

 

 Death does not grant us all this privilege.

 

 Light comes in many ways, so many different ways. Light comes in the form of shining grace spilling from the hole in my chest.

 

 Darkness comes in many, oh so many different ways. Darkness comes in the form of my wings, pitch black ashes scorched into the carpet of this hotel.

 

 Though I’m gone, dead and so, so far gone, I can still see. I can still know. I can feel that your light has gone out, almost completely out. I know, darling, but don’t fret.

 

 Your light is needed, while I am not. You will forget, though I will not. All I ask is for you to grant me this, only this.

 

 A form of light is love, sweet love. So grant me this, darling. Bring your light back, even if it isn’t for me. Light up the darkness for me, even if only for a moment.

  
 Light up the darkness, my love.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I have some sort of fixation on the sun, the moon, and the stars. Not sure why, but I really love them, especially the moon and stars! They're just so pretty and soothing and comforting. 
> 
> P.S: This is named Othello after the board game due to the pieces being black on one side and white on the other. So original and poetic, I know. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
